Talk:Fairfax Castle
We should get a picture of it...-- 02:09, 22 November 2008 (UTC) DLC *it says once u have the see the future DLC u can change your gender back to normal and your kids will grow up i have that DLC and i din't find any secrat room ** yeah, where is that room? someone has to find out, and if we can't find it, it probable isn't true # i looked every where i could not find it at all belive me i searched every inch of the castle. but the thing that puzzeld me was the gate in the fairfax tomb you know the first gate on the right before the doorway too the cells containg bandats and hobs i cant find the lever The potion is called the Potion of Transmogrification and it can change the gender or your character once. It can be found through a secrect passage in the Castle Library leading to Fairfax Tomb after you have completed the Castle Fairfax quest. When you have obtained the potion, the hero will have the choice of either drinking it and changing into the opposite gender or not drinking the potion but having it evapourate after you leave the tomb (receiving the trophy version of the potion). WikiaWizard 18:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Name *Is it called castle Fairfax or Fairfax Castle or does it not matter?Scythe 11:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Flag color The flags only turn white if your good. I just went on a Bowerstone killing spree and I noticed that the banners were red. Don't know if the purity/corruption level affects the color. That'll be tomorrow's experiment I guess. Jeeves and the castle While I havent done this myself I heard that if you kill Jeeves in the Bargain quest it will somehow affect your ownership of the castle. Maybe this should be added to the article if it is confirmed? :I haven't heard anything about that. I killed Jeeves and was able to buy the castle so I don't think so. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :If you kill Jeeves, you can still buy the castle, but you can't do anything past that point. Castle Age The article says that it's an expansion of Bowerstone Mansion--it's not. Leo Head commissioned to have it built (which is why the Potion of Transmogrification is in it) a few decades before the Fairfax family bought it, which was seventy years before Lucien has it then. The information, I believe, is within the Secret of Castle Fairfax book. 20:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Bowerstone Castle I always hated how empty Fairfax Castle seemed. D'you reckon it will have heaps more people in it, other than your family, in Fable III (as Bowerstone Castle)? :I would hope so. I think it may well do, as I'm sure a lot of people complained about that on the Forums, and they do pay attention to what is said there. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for not signing. I think I'll love the castle if you had all servants and stuff in kitchens, plus advisors and all. Like Sir Walter. Would make me you feel like a king/queen. Having a castle nearly empty wouldn't make you feel like a king/ queen. Joshschi887766 02:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : How can someone complain about Fairfax Castle being so empty. I welcomed the relative peace and quiet there without having to go all the way to Serenity Farm or Brightwood Tower. I often wished I could also close the door behind me when inside all my own properties. NPCs do it, so why can't I. As far as its proximity to the cemetary my thoughts were that Fairfax Castle must be right next to it,as you go from the Castle to the Market turn left to the Old Town turn left to the Cemetary. You also exit the basement of the castle into the cemetary when you defend it from invaders after sleeping there the first time. Garry Damrau 09:58, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Additional or new placement of "Spoiler Alert" bar post Within the "History" paragraph, it mentions about the death of Rose and the shooting of the Hero through the Fairfax Castle window. Shouldn't this be classed as a spoiler for the player as it is one of the important moments for the Hero in Fable II? The paragraph might also need editing to seperate the spoiler from the rest of the information. WikiaWizard 19:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I moved it to the top, since there's a few spoilery things throughout the article. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:02, June 21, 2011 (UTC) is it just me or is this castle the onl place where, if a female player has sex with a male npc, there will be a cutscene? :I've never had that when I played a female character.--Alpha Lycos 02:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean you've never had a cutscene or never had the absence of one? ::I mean as far as I can remember I've never had a cutscene. But then its been months since I played a female character, and weeks since I last owned Fable II. What kind of cutscene are you experiencing? Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~).--Alpha Lycos 05:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) *Does your wife e 01:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC)rturn if you change the marital home? Burned down manor. I can accept that it replaced the Grey manor, but where does it say that the old place was burned to the ground? From what I gather the good choices are canon and one of them includes that Elvira runs away.--Mike Gilbert 03:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I believe, but can't definitively remember, that this is something Victor the Gravekeeper says during Love Hurts. After Lady Grey was dismembered by an angry mob/the witch-hunters, they burned the manor down. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 08:56, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It may also say it in the books talking about said location, the one mentioning Leo Head, and the history of the Fairfax family/estate.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:19, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I checked the books, it only said the castle's been around for over 140 years.--Mike Gilbert 13:11, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::I checked the video. Didn't say either.--Mike Gilbert 20:41, April 13, 2014 (UTC)